A Flying Captain and a Princess
by Hunting Demons
Summary: Emma and Hook fly to Neverland on the Jolly Roger, but Emma is having trouble flying. So Hook helps her out.


**Emma and Hook fly to Neverland on the Jolly Roger, but Emma is having trouble flying. So Hook helps her out. Based on that- post/49595548155/okay-but-what-if-emma-and-killian s-first-kiss-happens**

"Come on, lass. It's not that hard."

Emma snorted. "Easy for you to say." she muttered, scrunching up her nose. Killian smirked from his spot five feet in the air, but he could feel his patience waning. He had been trying to teach Em- Swan how to fly for the past two hours. But so far no luck. He looked up into the night sky. How long would it take for her to master flying? He had got it in ten minutes when he was learning.

"Just think happy thoughts, lass. What are some of the most happiest things that have happened to you?" he asked her. Emma looked up at him.

"I can't really take you seriously when you're five feet in the air, Hook." she told him, ignoring his question. Killian sighed, and slowly dropped to the ground.

"Better?" he asked, spreading his arms out. She nodded. "Now. Think of something happy. Something that would make you smile." he told her.

Emma bit her lip, clenching her fists. After a few moments, she expelled a large sigh. "God, it's not working. How the hell do you do it?" she asked him.

Killian smirked, and rose off the ground a couple of inches. It wasn't hard, considering all of the years he had lived, and all of the happy memories he had. Most of his memories had to do with the Lost Boys, Milah. And Swan. Especially Swan.

"It's not hard, darling." he told her, settling back on the ground. He tipped his head to the side. "Nothing?" he asked her.

Her jaw clenched. "It's kinda hard when your only son got kidnapped by some stupid idiots and got taken to Neverland." she muttered, turning away from him and running her fingers through her hair. Killian watched her as she walked along the deck, her movements anxious, mournful. He felt pity inside of chest, for her, for Henry. The little lad must be terrified. He doubted the two kidnappers would have stuck with him.

Tamara and Greg. They had one very twisted relationship. He didn't even know why he had helped them in the first place.

Oh yeah. Gold. For his revenge. He regretted it now. Revenge was just an end. Not an beginning. Even now, his lust for revenge was becoming a bland, numb feeling. He wondered what had changed him so much, but deep down, he knew the answer.

"Swan, it's not helping your lad worrying over him." Killian told her quietly, walking to her.

She turned her head around, her blond hair spilling onto her shoulders. Killian blinked in surprise. Her brown eyes were glassy in the moonlight. "Then you're saying that I shouldn't."

He shook his head. "No, lass. You're his mother. You have to worry about him, and if you didn't, well. That would be something to worry about." he told her with a small smirk. He could swear, he saw her lips twitch. "But if we're to find him, you need to learn how to fly. And right now your mind is filled with worry for him. Close your eyes and forget about that Emma." Her name slipped out of his lips; he hadn't meant to say it. Her eyes looked up at him, and Killian wanted to punch Greg in the face for taking the lad away. For causing Emma this pain. Tamara was a lady, so he wouldn't have punch her. Maybe he'd lock her up in a box.

"And how am I going to do that?" she asked him. "All I can think about is Henry, and if he's alright, if he's hurt, if he's scared, what is he doing or if Greg and Tamara have hurt him or-" She broke off. Killian watched her carefully. They both knew what she was about to say next.

If he was dead.

"Emma." Her name slip wasn't accidental this time. His voice had come out soft, barely a whisper."Emma, he isn't dead. Henry is a tough lad. He's alive, and you will see him again. I promise." he whispered. Her eyes looked up at him, and he felt surprise inside of him. There was no skepticism in those dark eyes. There was hope. Trust. She believed in him.

That was all he needed.

He reached out his hand towards her, and she didn't move. He wrapped it around her gently, pulling Emma towards him. He could count every single of her lashes, hear her heart racing, just like his. He raised his hook and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her eyes never left his face. Could she hear his heart racing? Just like he could hear hers?

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, his voice raspy. He looked into her eyes, and he could see himself reflected in them. A mirror of himself.

"Yes." A breeze. A gentle, silent, breeze. Her voice was quiet as the wind itself. "I trust you Killian."

Now he could swear that she could hear his heart beating. Killian dipped his head slowly, placing his lips on hers. As their lips touched, he tightened his hold on her slightly. Flashes of Milah entered his mind, how he had taken her and lost her. But Emma wasn't Milah. She was Emma, his Emma. The woman he solely loved and yearned for. He kissed her gently, slowly, wanting to take in every single moment of it. He moved his hook down to her waist and moved his good hand to her face, cupping it softly. He could hear her sighing, her breath mingling with his, breathing the same air. He kissed her more desperately, more fervently. Then he heard her gasp. He pulled away from her, raising an eyebrow. "Emma?"

"Killian." she whispered. "**We're **flying."

And indeed they were. He looked down and smiled. They were both at least four feet off the ground, and he slowly unwrapped his grip on her. Emma floated almost effortlessly in the air. His smile widened as he took her in. Breathtaking. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes shined with a happiness, a great wonderful excitement. Her blond hair was fanning out out behind her like an angel. A chuckle left her lips, turning into a full laugh. She spun in a circle and looked at Killian. "I'm flying. I'm flying!"

He laughed. "That you are lass. That you are." he told her. He flew towards her, grasping her hand spinning her in a full circle. "You look bloody brilliant. You're a professional." Emma let another laugh escape her lips. The sound was beautiful.

"Thank you." She looked up at him. "Thank you Killian. For helping me. For everything. For helping me look for Henry."

He raised his good hand to cup her cheek, circling his thumb. "Any time lass." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then moved to kiss her forehead. "Any time." Then he heard her suck in a breath. He pulled away and raised his eyebrow again. "Emma?"

"Um, Killian? Did I mention that I have a fear of heights?" she whispered.

He stared at her. "You climbed a beanstalk at least a hundred feet tall. Surely just four-" He looked down. "Oh."

"Yeah. I think we're at least a hundred feet in the air." she told him.

"Well. A flying pirate captain and a princess." he said with a smirk. "Now that's something you don't see everyday."


End file.
